


Closer

by sunshinesamizayn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Sharing a Bed, gender neutral reader, only slight though - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesamizayn/pseuds/sunshinesamizayn
Summary: You're in a relationship with Sami and you're about to spend your first night together.





	Closer

It was your first night together and it had been perfect. Intense discussions about music, homemade pizza, and a movie with the cutest boy probably ever. It couldn’t get better than that.

You returned to the bedroom having just brushed your teeth. He was laid in bed, ready to sleep together in the most innocent sense of the word. The only light on in his apartment was the bedroom lamp, and for a moment you stood, framed in the doorway as you gazed at him. His hair had been getting a little longer. It was tufty now, with little corkscrew curls forming at the top of his head.

“You’re so beautiful,” you whispered. The words tumbled out of your mouth, barely distinguishable from a breath.

Sami looked up, quiet and still.

Silently, you moved to the bed and sat down. You grazed a fingertip up his arm and you moved closer to him. Your eyes flickered upwards from his mouth, staring back into his own. Had they always been such a beautiful shade of brown?

You spoke softly, as if you were confessing a secret. “I want you to know that I love every inch of you.”

With that you cupped his face with your hands, tilting his chin up to meet your lips. Kissing Sami had always been wonderful, but this time it was different and you knew that something had changed. Before this you’d always had a playful love, it had been flirtatious- all shy smiles and a moment of silence after each compliment and eye contact that lasted a second too long to ever be platonic.

But this, this was more than that. The intimacy was almost tangible. There existed a closeness on a level you hadn’t shared before. He was open to you, and you to him.

Kissing him wasn’t enough. You moved your hands to his chest, feeling fabric before it disappeared under your hand and you opened your eyes to see Sami urgently removing it, tossing it to the side. Your lips were locked again before it even hit the ground.

You ran your hands across his chest, exploring the broadness of his body. Slowly, your fingertips moved downwards, feeling the expanse of his torso. Sami’s body was all gentle curves and soft edges. There wasn’t a sharp edge on him. He felt safe and soft and he felt like home.

You had just begun to squish your hands into the softness of his tummy before his stomach tightened and he pulled away.

You looked up, and met his eyes. You searched his face for something.

“We can stop if you want,” you said.

He shook his head slightly, “no, no. It’s fine I promise, it’s just-” his voice trailed off and he looked away as if he was slightly embarrassed. He inhaled sharply, his chest rising as his stomach tightened again.

You reassured him gently. “I love every inch of you, remember.”

He relaxed again and he looked back at you. “Okay,” he said softly.

You put your hands on his tummy again, moving them up and down as you relished everything. Gently, you pinched the beginning of his hips. He was so _soft._ You remembered how he didn’t drink, didn’t eat junk food often, but at the same time he didn’t go the gym as much as the others, instead opting for coffee shops and quiet nights with a documentary. You bent over to kiss his tummy, your lips slightly tickled by the fuzziness of his fluffy body hair.

You looked up at him and felt a smile break out on your face. “You’re the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen and I can’t get over it.” You immediately laughed at the cheesiness of it, and he grinned, flushing pink.

You moved up, nuzzling into the crook of his elbow as his arm hooked around you. For a second he moved and you heard a click, and the bedside lamp was turned off. You couldn’t see him anymore in the darkness but you could feel him. And somehow feeling was enough. You rested your palm on his chest and placed a kiss on the part of him closest to you. Hooking a leg around his torso, you curled into him and fell asleep to the rhythm of his breathing.


End file.
